the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Wishes ~ A Jelfie OS
Jerome’s POV: It was a typical, everyday morning at Anubis House. Trudy was making pancakes, Victor was being grumpy in his office while talking to the creepy stuffed bird that he pretended was an actual pet...and Jerome and Alfie were stirring a bit of chaos. Patricia had awoken to a fake foot hanging from the ceiling over her bed. Jerome’s idea- and one he was personally proud of. He had to coax the secret phobia out of Alfie, but it was so worth it when she noticed. She screamed and actually attacked it, punching it so hard that the rope snapped off and it fell to the floor. Then she went after the culprits, who had the unfortunate idea to stand right outside the door, laughing and watching for her reaction. Jerome nudged Alfie. “We should probably run…” “Oh yeah, good thinking.” Alfie nodded, still grinning. “Come on!” Before Jerome could react, he had already started running. He scrambled away with his partner in crime, but only made it down the hallway when Victor heard the commotion and emerged from his office, holding Corbierre in his hand, and pointing at the two of them with the other, with his normal, perpetually annoyed, pointy face on. “What is going on over here?” “Jerome and Alfie are being idiots,” Patricia answered, from behind him. Her voice literally made him jump. Caught between an angry Trixie and an annoyed Victor, Jerome thought to himself in horror. This sucks. Slowly he turned to her, with a nervous smile on his face. “Ah, Trixie! I see you’ve found our little, uh, fake foot. It has a mind of it’s own, I swear.” Alfie then jumped in to add, “Apparently, it can also float.” She didn’t look at all amused. “Well, you can have this back then.” Patricia held up the foot, which had an indent from where she punched it. “Wha-” Jerome’s question was cut off as the foot hit him square in the jaw. “Ow!” “Children!” Victor’s shout made everyone jump that time, as they- or at least, he- had forgotten his housefather was standing right there. “Knock it off this instant! I do not want to hear you guys arguing again today, do you understand me?” “Yes, Victor.” the three of them said. He started waving his hand towards the stairs. “Good. Now run along, all of you! Shoo, shoo!” Jerome did as Victor said, with Alfie right behind him. Patricia shoved past them, clearly still upset, and moved quickly down the stairs. Watching her, Jerome let out a laugh. “Just a normal morning for her, huh?” The room-mates made it to the kitchen and took their seats. Trudy was there, talking to Fabian. When she saw the two of them, she said, “Oh, hello boys. Getting into a little trouble?” “Us? Get into trouble?” Alfie asked, while Jerome just smirked and took a slice of toast for himself. “Never.” Their housemother gave the two of them a knowing shake of the head and walked off. Jerome finished buttering his toast and then reached for the orange juice. Patricia had it. Surprise, surprise! I totally wonder how this is going to go, he said sarcastically in his head. She was staring at him while she was holding onto the handle of the pitcher, and drumming the table with her other hand. “You want this, huh, slimeball?” “...I’m going to get it either way, aren’t I?” “You betcha.” She proceeded to walk over to him and Alfie. Because Jerome knew what was about to happen, he simply sighed and waited for it, while everyone else at the table cringed and watched with fear, as usual when Patricia was in this mood. And sure enough, within a second or two of waiting, the orange juice was dumped on his head. He closed his eyes to avoid it getting into them, and silently screamed at his hair being ruined by this. However, not all the orange juice went onto him. Patricia had apparently saved half of the pitcher to dump the rest on Alfie as well. “Satisfied?” Jerome asked, as soon as she had finished and went to go sit back down. “Yup.” He rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast, while pondering how hard it would be to get the juice out of his hair. Everyone else simply returned to eating as well. Of course. It was, after all, just a normal morning. ----- Jerome and Alfie soon left for class- a bit later than usual, considering his hair needed immediate fixing and both of their shirts needed to be changed. So they were both running up the dirt trail as fast as they could to get to the school on time. Then Alfie tripped and fell on his face. Jerome couldn’t help but burst into laughter. “Come on man, get up.” He held out his hand to help up his friend. When Alfie got up, he said, “I swear man, there’s something in the dirt that made me trip!” “Yeah right, clumsy.” “No, seriously, look.” His best friend pointed to a small bump in the dirt. Jerome leaned down and looked at it curiously. It was a pretty unusual bump- almost completely circular. He wondered why he never saw it before. Then again, he didn’t remember much about this trail. It was as if he hadn’t walked on it in about two years. “Oh, huh. Whatever.” He got back up and said, “Let’s go man, if we’re late again it’ll be toilet duty for a week!” “Wait, dude.” Alfie said, and he groaned. “What is it?” “I want to see what’s under there!” “We can dig holes later! Right now, we have to get moving! So come on!” Jerome said, pushing his friend forward. Alfie ignored him for once and went to dig up the random bump. Jerome was mildly amused by this, and stayed to watch, knowing that arguing with his friend would be pointless. By now the two of them were probably running late, but whatever. The thing under the dirt, however, did in fact prove to be extremely interesting. It was an orb full of swirling colors. When Jerome touched it, it felt strangely warm, as if something was heating it from deep within. “This is so weird…” And most likely, very valuable… A grin spread across his face. “Alfie, you’re a genius! Thank you for finding this thing. I can’t wait to see how much it’s worth...I’ll be rich! I mean, we’ll be rich.” His best friend smiled. “Thanks, man!” He proceeded to put the orb in his backpack and the two of them finally made their way to class. “Now I just wish we were on time,” Jerome grumbled, as he walked through the main entrance, hoping Mr. Sweet wouldn’t catch him lurking through the halls with Alfie. But when the two of them got inside, everyone was still at their lockers, getting ready for their first class. “This is weird, right?” Jerome nodded. “Yeah...but at least we’re on time, right man?” He slapped his friend’s shoulder, and the two of them went to their lockers. On the way, he saw Patricia talking to Mara, who had missed breakfast that day for some reason Jerome didn’t care to know. The conversation seemed to be about the juice dumping incident- Patricia looked very happy about it, while Mara just laughed a little. “Yeah, well it’s not that funny when your hair gets ruined,” Jerome mumbled, going into his locker. “I almost wish she had juice dumped on her so she knows that it feels like,” There was a sudden scream that made him jump backwards from his locker and spill his books all over the floor. He turned around to see Patricia...now, for some reason, covered in orange juice. “How did that just happen?” Mara asked, eyes wide with shock. Jerome quickly grabbed his books and closed his locker, preparing to get out of there. He didn’t know how, but somehow his wish had come true...twice. Wait a minute… He quickly turned to Alfie and whispered, “Dude, I think that orb is magic.” “Uh, duh.” Alfie responded. “It’s obviously an ALIEN ARTIFACT!” “Whoa, whoa, not so loud.” Jerome told him, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Thankfully, they weren’t. At least, not yet. He lowered his voice and said, “It seems we stumbled upon some form of magical wish granting orb. I’d think this is strange, but then again, we have almost-immortal teachers and a magical mask that turns people into gods. It’s not that farfetched.” His friend nodded, and the two of them prepared to go to class. However, Jerome stopped walking and grabbed Alfie’s arm when he heard Patricia say, “I wish I know how this happened!” Oh, great. The magic orb did it’s thing, and their friend suddenly turned around, eyes blazing. “You two did this!” She came closer, and said in a more hushed tone of voice, “Where’s the stupid orb?” “I...I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Jerome said. “And I wish you forgot!” Alfie added quickly, which made Patricia immediately seem a little dazed. “Are you okay, Trixie?” He asked her, trying to hold back a laugh of delight. “Of course I am!” She answered. “Why am I even talking to you two weasels? Whatever.” And then she left, and Jerome gave Alfie a high-five. Man, this is the best day ever… ----- Inside the boy’s bathroom, the two of them pulled the orb out and began to make more wishes. “Alright, first of all, I wish that nobody else will come in and see us with this thing.” Jerome said, and then for the first time, he got to see the orb grant the wish. All the colors began to swirl faster, and there was a burst of light. It was all so fast that he could not entirely be sure he saw it happen at all. But now that his wish was in place, the fun could really begin. “I wish for money.” He said, and instantly, a couple of pounds appeared in his hand. “Ooh!” “I wish for some cake!” Alfie sounded very, very excited about his wish. And sure enough, a piece of chocolate cake appeared in his hands. Jerome laughed, while he counted the money he now had. “You should probably wish for a plate, there, Alfie.” He shook his head and began to stuff the whole piece in his mouth. “I don’t need one,” he said, through his giant bite. Jerome laughed again. “Okay, okay...I wish for...hmmm.” What do I want to wish for? “I wish my dad would call me again.” Yeah, it wasn’t all about completely selfish wishes. He just missed his dad… A few seconds later, his phone went off. He grinned, picked it up, and proceeded to reply. “Hello?” “Jerome? It’s me, your dad.” “Dad! What a surprise! Is everything going alright?” His father laughed. “It sure is, son. Poppy and I are getting along great over here! We sure miss you.” Jerome’s emotions began to come out, and he tried to fight them off. “I miss you too, dad.” “I just thought I’d check in to see how everything is going. How are you and Mara doing?” At the question, he cringed. “You know dad, I...I sure wish we were doing better. We, uh, kind of fell apart…” He looked over at the orb to see it granting the new wish. “I’m fine though. Don’t worry about me.” “I’m sorry, Jerome. Hey, if you want to talk, you know you can come and visit Poppy and I at any time,” “I’m fine, dad.” He insisted. “I promise.” Jerome believed he was, at least. “Okay, okay.” The bell rang. “Was that the bell? Jerome, do you have to go now?” Jerome swallowed, feeling oddly nervous. He couldn’t help it. “Uh, yeah. Good bye, dad. I love you.” “I love you too. And I’ll try to call you more often for now on.” “Yeah…” He cast another glance at the orb, which had apparently just granted Alfie a few wishes while he wasn’t paying attention. To be specific, Alfie now had a new monster mask, a box of candy, a new deck of “magic” cards...and one of Amber’s scarves. Can’t say any of this surprises me. “I sure wish you will!” “Goodbye.” “Bye.” Jerome hung up and looked at Alfie. “Amber’s scarf? Really?” His friend shrugged. “I missed her! And it’s my favorite color, too!” He laughed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Alfie.” Then the orb caught his eye again. He smirked and said, “Then how about getting the real Amber back?” Alfie straightened up and stared at him. “Should I? Victor was very clear about the terms when she left, and…” “Terms? What terms?” “It’s a long, Sibuna related story, but anyways, one of the parts of the deal he made with her and her father was that she couldn’t come back.” “Ah, but Alfie! You’ve forgotten. Magical wishing orb?” Jerome patted the top of the strange and wonderful artifact. “Here, if you won’t do it, I will. I wish Amber was back. And I wish Victor won’t do anything about it.” The orb did it’s thing. “There! Done…that’ll be ten pounds, please.” But before Alfie could give him any money, the two of them heard a voice in the hallway outside the door. “Alfie! Where are you?” “That’s Amber.” Alfie said, looking immediately excited. Jerome laughed, partly at his friend’s cluelessness, partly at their happiness. “Go and see her then, man. Go on.” “Amber!” His best friend ran out of the room, and Jerome picked up the orb (along with all of Alfie’s wished up junk) and stuffed them into his backpack. He wanted to hurry up and see this scene unfold. ----- Alfie’s POV: “Amber!” “Alfie!” His ex-girlfriend cried, running right into his arms. “I missed you so much!” Alfie was almost in tears that, as the two of them hugged, he found himself holding her very tightly. “I know. I...I mean, I missed you too, Ambs…” But the moment was ruined when Jerome came out of the bathroom. “Ah, Amber! Welcome back to our wonderful school.” Amber smiled at him. Alfie missed that smile… “Hey, Jerome. It’s good to back. Although, I’m not sure how I got here… I could have sworn I was just in my fashion class…” Of course, his best friend had a simple lie up his sleeve. With a grin, Jerome shrugged and told her, “Ah, you were probably sleeping the whole ride back. Don’t worry about it too much.” “...Okay! So, is everything good here now?” She was, of course, referring to the mystery she had been a part of right until she was forced to leave the school. “It’s all romance and drama.” Jerome smirked. “As usual, of course.” “Amber?” Alfie spun around in surprise. Willow had appeared. “Squee! It is you!” And so his current girlfriend ran over to hug his ex-girlfriend. “Uh, hey, Willow!” Amber greeted her, awkwardly. And a few seconds later, “okay, that’s enough hugging for now.” She pulled away from Willow. Jerome was laughing. “Willow, what are you doing here?” “I was just going to the bathroom! And then, squeee! Amber is here! It’s almost like magic!” Alfie also laughed, but his was nervous. “Oh yeah, it kind of is, isn’t it? Uh, Willow. I kind of wish-” He stopped. How could he word this without saying anything that could hurt her feelings? “I wish you had, uh, not been here to see her yet! It was supposed to be a surprise.” And then...poof! Willow was gone, probably transported back to the classroom. “What was that?” Amber asked. “I wish you hadn’t seen that,” Jerome said casually, with a simple handwave to go with it. “Seen what?” “Exactly.” His ex-girlfriend looked very confused now, and Alfie tried to think of something to say very quickly. But then… “Squee!” Oh god. As Willow came running down the hall, he said, “I wish you weren’t here right now!” She disappeared again, but this time, he wasn’t sure she was in the classroom. What does “not here” mean to the orb?! Jerome turned to Amber. “And...I wish you were back home now. Bye!” And she vanished as well. Alfie began to pace. “I don’t like where this is going…” “Then we’ll just wish everything back, then.” Jerome told him. “Although…” “Yeah?” The bell rang, and their peers began to leave the classroom. “Jerome!” Alfie heard Mara’s voice from down the hall. Both of the boys turned, but had no time to react as Jerome’s ex-girlfriend ran into his arms and kissed him. Jerome’s eyes went wide and he gently pushed her off of him. “What are you doing?” “I’m doing what the heart wants.” Alfie was disgusted by that reply, and made a fake barfing gesture into his backpack. “We’re not dating anymore, Mara,” His friend said, clearly nervous. “Calm down now,” “What’s going on?” That was Joy, of course. Alfie groaned. There were too many people around to make any wishes now… this was not going to be good. Jerome looked at her, while trying still to get Mara away from his lips. “I don’t know! But I wish she’d stop! “Jerome!” Alfie cried, in annoyance, but it was too late. Mara had literally stopped- she was frozen like a statue. Everyone in the hallway saw this and began to panic. “What did you do?” He yelled at his best friend. “I don’t know, I panicked!” “Jerome, Alfie.” Joy said firmly. “Whats. Going. On? I want answers. Patricia was forgetting things all during class, and she’s covered in orange juice. Willow is nowhere to be seen. And now you just turned Mara into a statue!” Jerome grabbed her by the shoulders and said, “I don’t know, but I wish everyone would just get out of here so we could fix this!” Of course, everyone went poof, gone. Where did they go? Who knows, but Willow was probably with them. At least she wouldn’t be lonely. “Dude, we have to fix this.” “I know! I wish...I wish we never found that stupid orb!” And just like Jerome had asked, the orb was gone. But so was everyone else. Everyone was still gone, and everything was still ruined. “Jerome…” “I know, Alfie.” The end. Category:Blog posts